


Wonderin' would you be my little quarantine?

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [31]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Quarantined Together, based on a tumblr prompt, did i write this instead of doing my course work? hmmm yeah, somber conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: He thinks about it for a moment, not sure how to answer because he used to be afraid of death, afraid of his own mortality but as he settled in his life he grew to realize death was inevitable but he doesn’t know if he can say that to his boyfriend without David worrying for him.It was such an odd question for David to ask out of the random, nothing prompted it, they were drifting off to sleep watching something on youtube and his eyes were just starting to shut and then David asked it. Matteo wonders how long that question for on David’s mind before he asked it.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Kudos: 36





	Wonderin' would you be my little quarantine?

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! so this fic was based on two prompts sent to me on tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> “Are you afraid to die?” and “Do you know how it feels to wish for death every day?”
> 
> I love writing sombre conversations. But I hope ya'll are staying safe, staying inside and washing your hands!
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

“Are you afraid to die?”

That question leaving David’s mouth shocked Matteo, he was taken back to midnight questions during sleepovers when he was young, the feeling of an uncomfortably thin mattress underneath him, tiredness lingering behind his eyes and the slight homesickness sitting in his chest as someone whispers that question out into the darkness of a room filled with a few young boys who are new to the world and terrified. It reminds him of how scary being young was, how many unanswered questions he still had at that point in time. 

He zones back to in, the question heavy on his brain. He takes a moment to think and he sits up in their bed, making David groan at the sudden movement, the dark bedroom only lit by David’s laptop screen which is playing a random youtube video and the slight yellow glow from the hallway light shining in from the door slightly ajar casts a slither of light to fill a small portion of the room. 

He thinks about it for a moment, not sure how to answer because he used to be afraid of death, afraid of his own mortality but as he settled in his life he grew to realize death was inevitable but he doesn’t know if he can say that to his boyfriend without David worrying for him.

It was such an odd question for David to ask out of the random, nothing prompted it, they were drifting off to sleep watching something on youtube and his eyes were just starting to shut and then David asked it. Matteo wonders how long that question for on David’s mind before he asked it. 

“Um,” he hums as he stumbles around for what to say, “yes and no I guess?” he says in a questioning tone that makes David raise his eyebrows at him. He lies back down on his side to face David who has his eyes slightly closed but open just enough to see Matteo. 

“I used to be afraid and in some aspect I still am, the knowledge that one day I will cease to exist and will leave behind the people I love will always scare me, because I would never want to leave my loved ones, but death is inevitable so it’s really no use being afraid of something that is guaranteed you know?” Matteo asks in a whisper and watches as David slightly nods his head. 

“You don’t agree?” Matteo asks quietly and David hums softly. 

“It’s not that I don’t agree, I think it’s just that I find death a very scary concept even if it’s inevitable. I think the fact that it’s inevitable is what makes it so much scarier, don’t you think?” David asks as he nuzzles his head into his pillow, he watches Matteo mull over the question as he bites the skin around his thumb. 

“I don’t know, on one hand, I do get what you’re saying, that because it’s something you literally cannot escape from that makes death so much scarier but on the other hand I think that because it’s something you cannot escape, why be scared of it?” Matteo asks and David squints his eyes at his boyfriend and hums.

“Why do I feel like there is something you aren’t telling me?” David asks with a soft smile and Matteo smiles him with a knowing eye. 

“ Do you know how it feels to wish for death every day? Because I did when I was younger. I guess there is a part of me that still does know how that feels and that’s kind of the reason I am not really afraid of death because it’s hard to be scared of something you’ve wished for every day,” Matteo says softly and he smiles as David opens his arms and motions for Matteo to come to him and he does, he moves over and fills the gap between them, David sighs and kisses Matteo’s forehead. 

“I do know how that feels and it really sucks so I get where you’re coming from,” David says and Matteo hums softly as silence falls between them, he started drifting off, his head tucked into the crook of David’s neck and lulled by the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest.

“I wanna be by your side until our last days,” David says in a tired voice and Matteo smiles softly. 

“Until the end of our days.” 


End file.
